


Publication Celebration

by xswestallen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Married Life, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 09:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16060460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xswestallen/pseuds/xswestallen
Summary: The day after the first The Central City Citizen paper is published, Iris is tired. Barry wants to celebrate.





	Publication Celebration

The faint creak of floorboards gently woke Iris. She didn’t open her eyes, as she had no intention of getting up. Yesterday had been the first publication of the weekly edition of The Central City Citizen, founded and edited by Iris West-Allen. 

Starting up a newspaper was more exhausting than Iris had thought. Her celebration of the paper’s debut was short-lived. Halfway through the champagne toasts, the need for sleep was too strong to ignore. Iris passed out on her couch and was carried to bed by her proud (and amused) husband. Thirteen hours later, Iris was still in bed and said husband was coming to wake her. 

“Iris,”

She heard the soft whisper of Barry’s voice before feeling his hand on her side. 

“Iris, hey.”

She kept her eyes closed and tried to fall back into the deep sleep she was in a few minutes ago. The way Barry lightly shook her made Iris imagine she was on a hammock.

“Don’t you want to get up now, Iris?”

“No.” Iris yawned. “It’s too early.”

Truthfully, Iris had no idea what time it was. Her heavy eyelids didn’t care. It was too early for her to have caught up on sleep. 

“Even for waffles?” Barry asked.

Waffles were Iris’ favorite. Especially, the waffles Barry made. His true superpower was perfectly cooking them to be a flaky, golden outside and melt-in-your-mouth inside. But today, not even waffles could tempt Iris out of bed.

“Save some for me. I’ll have them later.”

Iris felt the bed dip. Barry wrapped his arms around her and spooned her. She shivered at the touch of his cold body.

“Burrrr, you’re freezing!” 

Barry snorted. “That’s because I haven’t been under the cover all day.”

He pressed a kiss to her shoulder. His lips were warms and the tiny poke of his tongue on her skin was hot. Iris rolled to face him.

“I’m proud of you.” Barry said, serious now. “You worked so hard to make this paper happen, so that Central City could be informed.”

“I had help.” Iris allowed.

“I thought you said running your paper to the front of every newsstand in the city was cheating, not helping?” Barry joked.

Iris playfully pushed his chest. He was wearing a Star Labs t-shirt, CCPD sweatpants, and his hair was still messy, leading Iris to believe it wasn’t that late in the day.

“What time is it?” She asked.

“A little after 11 in the morning.”

Iris laughed. “11? By college Barry’s standards, that’s basically the crack of dawn.”

“Yeah, but college Barry also ate Kraft mac and cheese for every meal.”

Iris pointed a finger at Barry. “Don’t knock Kraft mac and cheese, it’s a classic for a reason.”

Barry kissed her finger.

“The point is, if you get up now, we still have a full day ahead of us. What do you want to do to celebrate your dream coming to fruition?”

“Hmmm.” Iris pursed her lips and thought.

“We could go to Italy and get that pasta you love for dinner tonight. Or, how about we spend the afternoon in Aruba? Or,” Barry rambled with excitement. “I could run us over to-”

“Bear,” Iris stopped him. “All of those options sound great. You know I love our little trips. But, honestly, I’m not up for world travel today.”

“Ok. We could keep it simple. How about going to the bowling alley or to the movies?”

Iris look at Barry blankly, still not enthusiastic about the choices.

He took notice. “No? Do you have anything in mind then?”

“Actually,” Iris said in a flirty, mischievous voice. She walked her pointer and index fingers down Barry’s torso and onto the hem of his pants. She put her thumb on Barry’s bottom lip and pulled it down. “I can think of one thing I’d like to do…. Or, two.”

Barry’s eyes gleamed. He exchanged his typical voice for his confident, sauvé voice that always preceded sexy fun. 

“And, what would that be?”

Iris winked. “My favorite thing.”

“You’re in luck.” Barry said, shifting their position so that he was on top of Iris. “That happens to be my favorite thing too.”


End file.
